


Blissfully Unaware

by InLust



Series: From the beginning to forever [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best friend dates, Bickering, Childhood Friends AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fitz Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Skimmons in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood Friends AU. Skye and Jemma were most definitely not dating.</p><p>
  <em>"That kind of constitutes as a date.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The confusion grew in Skye’s mind. Jemma as her date? They were friends. Life long friends. They’ve always gone to social events together. Especially because of how socially stunted they were sometimes. </em>
</p><p>Skye is in Denial and she's going to stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> transfer from my tumblr: nocteverbascio
> 
> there are multiple parts you don't have to read in order but they're all connected

Skye took another sip of her champagne as she stared into the crowd. More like through the crowd. Everyone had been dressed up prim and proper and despite everyone in the room, the only that still stunned Skye was  _Jemma_.

Her hair had been tied up into a loose bun with her curls more contained. Instead of jeans and a plaid shirt that Skye was so accustomed to seeing her best friend in, she was in a simple blue pleplum dress that reached just above her knees. Skye smiled and thought to herself,  _She looks happy either way._

“Ah, are we brooding over here?” a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to find the groom, Leo Fitz, standing with his hair less of a curly mess and parted to the side. His tuxedo was still orderly even though he had just gone through several dances with his wife.

Skye smiled at Jemma’s, and by extension, her friend. “At  _your_ wedding? I  _wouldn’t_   _dare_ ,” she threw back playfully at him. In the corner of her eyes, she glanced at Jemma looking over at her with a smile.

“When am I going to be invited to  ** _your_  **wedding?” Fitz asked as he poured himself a drink of water. He leaned against the table behind them and undid his bowtie.

Skye laughed at the thought of marriage. “I think I am far to invested in work right now for  _any type_  of relationship,” she answered honestly as she finished the last of her champagne. Between 2 jobs and 50-60 hours of work per week, it’s a wonder that Skye was even able to get a day off for Fitz’s wedding. If it wasn’t for Jemma living with her, she wouldn’t interact with anyone besides coworkers and computers everyday.

Fitz sighed dramatically at her. She looked at him in confusion before he laughed. “No, it’s just that Jemma was literally saying the same thing to me,” he bemoaned. “Both of you have been practically living the same life. Always too busy for anything remotely close to a life.”

She smiled at him and shrugged. She turned around for another glass of champagne. “What can I say? We grew up together,” she took a sip as her eyes fell on Jemma once more. “We get each other in that way that’s why we are still such good friends.” There was a wistful sigh Skye released as she sipped her champagne.  _Maybe 4 glasses had been enough._

"Mm  ** _hmm_** ,” Fitz sounded with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What?” The groom shrugged as Skye narrowed her eyes at him.

“How  **is**  living with Jemma anyways? I feel like I rarely see the both of you. It’s a wonder that you guys both made it out to my wedding.”

Skye wasn’t too pleased with his change in subject. She eyed him suspiciously as she took a sip of her champagne before answering. “Living with Jemma is fine. Nothing really too it. We are in sync with each other you know? When I get up she makes coffee for me and when she goes to sleep I make tea for her. You know, the little domestic stuff.” Fitz pursed his lips as he listened intently. “Besides, you should be thanking Jemma for being blessed with my presence. She kept pestering me about taking this weekend off so we could make it.” Skye grumbled playfully. “She was complaining about not having anyone to go with and she didn’t know how to socially interact because the only other person she sees in a day is me.”

"So you guys are  _dates_?!” Fitz asked excitedly.

Skye looked at him in confusion.  _Was he drunk?_  “No??” she responded dubiously at his beaming puppy dog face. “We are just here together.”

"That kind of constitutes as a  _date_.”

The confusion grew in Skye’s mind.  _Jemma as her date?_  They were _friends_.  _ **Life**   **long**  friends_. They’ve always gone to social events together. Especially because of how socially stunted they were sometimes. Even though, people would prefer to spend their free time alone, Skye found that she and Jemma spent their free time with each other. And it was great. “Are you  _drunk_ , Fitz?” Skye asked as she polished off another champagne flute. She placed the glass down and picked up another.

"Skye!” Jemma voiced behind her. Skye cringed feeling chastised by her tone. Fitz stared at confusion at the two momentarily.

“Yes?” Skye responded sheepishly as she turned to her friend.

“How many of those have you had?”

“Just a  _couple_.” Skye found herself lying. She didn’t know why she was lying. She was just enjoying the fact that she could finally drink because she didn’t have work the next day.

"A  **couple** ,” Jemma scoffed as she took the champagne flute out of Skye’s hand. “You’ve already had **5**. You need to slow down. I don’t want to carry you home.”

Skye pouted at her friend. “Oh come on, Jemma, it’s  _Fitz’s_   _wedding_. Who told him to have an open bar? Besides, you know I can hold my liquor.” Her head felt kind of light already but she wasn’t going to admit that. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Fitz snickering. _What was he snickering about?_    
  
"Mm hmm.” Jemma rolled her eyes as she put the glass down. “You say that as you face is already red.”

Skye resisted the urge to touch her face.  _Curse my Asian flush!_  “I can’t help that! Those are genetic predispositions. It doesn’t determine my tolerance.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows at Skye. “You have the lowest tolerance out of anyone I know.  **No**   **more**.”

“ _What_?!” Fitz snickered louder and Skye glared at him.

“ **No**! You’re  _too big_  for me to carry home.”

Skye gasped, offended. She poked at Jemma’s sides causing her to yelp. “Did you just call me  _fat_?! You’re  _so_  rude!” She continued poking as Jemma protested before wrapping her arms around her. “I’ll show you fat!” Her knees buckled, putting her weight on Jemma. They both sagged towards the ground as Jemma tried to push them both up.

“ _See_?! I can barely stand! Stop that, Skye!” Jemma playfully returned as she pushed against Skye. She turned around in Skye’s arms before pushing her by the shoulders. When they finally made eye contact, Jemma stilling smiling added, “No more drinking. We’ve got errands to run tomorrow. You are actually going to help clean the apartment because you haven’t been around for the last four weekends.”

Skye mumbled as she peeled herself off of her friend. She shrugged. “I hate cleaning,” she groaned. Jemma raised her eyebrows at the taller girl and crossed her arms. Skye rolled her eyes in return. “Fine,  _fine_ , I’ll help. But I want to make the most of this open bar.”

“Two more drinks.”

“A  _bottle_.”

“ **One**  more drink.”

"How is that a deal?!”

“ _None_.”

“ _Ugh_ ….you’re the devil.  _Fineeeeeeee_ , one.” Jemma smiled brightly in triumph. Skye huffed as she reached for the glass her friend had put down earlier. “Also, are you done socializing? Fitz is being a weirdo and watching us talk.”

Jemma didn’t seem to realize Fitz was there until Skye had pointed him out. “Oh my god! I am so sorry, Fitz! Didn’t mean to ignore you, sometimes this one gets a little rowdy when she drinks too much, so I was trying to stop it.”

Fitz kept his stupid smile on his face before brushing it off. “It’s really no big deal. I enjoy it when you two interact,” there was a shine in his eyes again as he spoke that Skye narrowed her eyes at him. “I hope that my wife and I are as blissfully domestic as you two seem to be.”

Skye’s eyebrows nearly shot to the ceiling at Fitz. Her jaw clenched.  _Did he just imply what I think he did?_

Jemma laughed, putting Skye a little more at ease. “Don’t use us as a basis, Skye is an  _awful_  flat mate. Constantly  **needy**  this one,” Jemma leaned in to Fitz conspiratorially as they stared at Skye roll her eyes and sip her champagne. When Skye had finished her drink, Jemma glanced at it before saying to her, “Did you want to go home after that drink?”

“Oh!” The realization of her previous question hit her. She was always glad that Jemma could keep some continuity in her life. “Yes, yes, I think that Fitz has had enough of us for an evening just now.”

“Alright, I’ll go pull up the car then, you can just meet me outside,” Jemma said. Skye simply nodded. She turned to Fitz and hugged him. “Thank you for having us, Fitz. Let us know when you’re back from your honeymoon, so we can all have dinner.” Fitz bid her goodbye as well and watched with Skye as Jemma walked away. Jemma turned around, walking backwards as she pointed at the glass in Skye’s hand.

“Last one, I promise!” Skye yelled causing Jemma to smile before turning back around.

“So,  _Jemma…_ is a pretty nice girl—-” Fitz began playfully.

Skye blushed as she held her glass to her lips. “Don’t fucking say it,” she threatened.

"You could always marry her.”

“I hate you.”

“You’re right. How is it past the honeymoon stage? Or are you still in it?”

Skye turned her head to find Fitz smiling brightly and all knowing at her. She couldn’t hide her blush. The only thing she could say to him, still completely abashed was, “I. Fucking. Hate. You.”


End file.
